I hate everything about you
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: Even though Esca has every right to hate Marcus, he still feels something else towards him which can't go unnoticed by the Roman. /warnings inside/ maleXmale don't like don't read. R&R please


Title: I hate everything about you

Author: tenshi6 (or DiabolicTenshi)

Beta: un-betad

Fandom: The Eagle

Pairing(s): Marcus/Esca

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: slash, bad English, OOCness

Summary: Even though Esca has every right to hate Marcus, he still feels something else towards him which can't go unnoticed by the Roman.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my fantasy

I hate everything about you

_Why did he save me?_ Esca was lying on his back, staring at the dark, moonless sky confused. The cool, night breeze caused him goose bumps so he pulled the cover up his chin, trying to make himself comfortable. The British climate was surely awful compared to the Roman.

Marcus was sitting not so far from him, by the fire. He put a few dry twigs to it, preventing it from dying out. The man sent a glance towards Esca, wondering if he was asleep or not. _Is he really going to keep his promise about helping me to find the Eagle or will he kill me when he has the slightest chance?_ Marcus asked in his mind, sighing troubled. He wasn't sure whether he should trust the boy or not.

An hour passed but Esca still couldn't get any sleep at all since there had been too much thoughts spinning around in his mind. He let out an annoyed growl then stood up, walking to the fire and took a seat across Marcus.

"I'll keep an eye on it." Esca stated, pointing at the fire, staring into the flames blankly.

"I'm fine with it; you can sleep more if you want." Marcus told him but the boy shook his head.

"It was enough for me. Your turn so go." Esca lied and the Roman found him pretty suspicious. _Why is he insisting me to sleep?_ It was a dark thought but realistic, too.

"I'm not tired." Marcus said after a short pause and Esca only shrugged his shoulders as a reply. However, Marcus couldn't miss the strange glint in his look and his eye-rolling, not quite knowing what it was supposed to mean exactly.

_I wanna be alone, why can't you realize it?_ Esca screamed in his mind, trying not to glance at Marcus in every damned second.

The flames' drew shadows on Marcus's face, making him looking somehow mysterious and also, gorgeous. Esca couldn't believe what he was thinking and desperately wanted to focus on anything but Marcus. His imagination might have been playing funny tricks on him. Those warm, deep-coloured eyes, the plump lips, the well-toned chest of the Roman which was now covered in clothes but Esca had already seen it many times. He buried his face into his palm, almost dying with the shame. He shook his head to get the wild images out of his mind.

"Are you okay?" Marcus asked worried, frowning.

"Uhn… yes." Esca mumbled, looking at him but immediately regretted it. Their glances linked for a few seconds but Esca felt it lasting an hour. His mouth went dry and he finally turned his look away, swearing he was blushing. He just hoped Marcus hadn't noticed it. Well, for his bad luck, he had.

"Shouldn't you rest? You look sick."

"No, I'm totally fine." Esca claimed though his head was spinning and there were many butterflies in his stomach. He gulped hard, trying to ignore the sinful sensation growing in the lower parts of his body.

While he was distracted by his hopeless struggling against himself, he didn't recognize Marcus, who was now standing in front of him and then leant down, touching his forehead. Esca felt as if an electric shock went through his whole body and he practically jumped back, now sitting a good meter away, staring at the man with eyes wide opened.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Esca whispered stunned causing Marcus to send him a look of disbelief.

"I was trying to check your temperature. You've been acting funny." Marcus explained the obvious, not understanding what was wrong with Esca.

"I told you I'm alright." Esca hissed, his cheeks turning crimson red, partly because of the anger and partly because he was being touched by the handsome Roman.

"You obviously are not." Marcus insisted.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? Go to sleep!" Esca jumped to his feet, raising his voice as he lost his temper.

"Why do you want me to fall asleep that badly?" Marcus questioned him in a suspicious tone and Esca could only gape at him dumbfounded.

"What?" Esca blinked. "I thought you might be exhausted." Esca reasoned honestly, now realizing he had been misunderstood.

"Really?" Marcus startled.

"Really." Esca nodded, the tension somehow dropping between them.

"Don't you have any hidden agenda?" Marcus asked seriously, eyes cold as ice.

Esca felt anger washing over him again. "I don't want to be near you. Now I've said it. Happy?" He growled frustrated, giving the Roman a death-stare.

"At least you were honest."

"You bastard." Esca clutched his fists, his knuckles turning white. _How dare he insulting me like that? He knows nothing about me!_

"Watch your tongue." Marcus warned him and Esca was about to punch him as hard as he could but stopped himself at the last second.

He didn't know when he got this close to Marcus but now was standing face to face to the man. He couldn't step back. That would have meant the Roman's victory but he had pride, too. Marcus stared at him provocatively but Esca didn't look away though his cheeks were burning again. _No, you bastard, I won't give you this kind of favour. I'll stare at you for the whole day if you wish for that so badly._

Suddenly, Marcus grabbed his nape and pulled Esca closer, pushing his lips against the amazed boy's mouth, his tongue forcing his way between his lips, catching him for a rough kiss. Esca was caught off-guard and didn't react immediately but then he tensed, struggling to push the Roman away but he wasn't strong enough.

"Ngh…mmm… STOP!" He shouted, throwing a fist against Marcus's stomach so he finally let him go and stumbled backwards. "What the hell are you doing?" Esca panted, wiping his mouth, his legs trembling uncontrollably.

"Do you really think I haven't noticed how hungrily you were staring at me?" Marcus asked bluntly.

"What are you talking about? Have you gone mad?" Esca forced a nervous laugh.

"I don't think so." The Roman stated and stepped closer to the boy, his determined attitude with this manly tone sent the chill up Esca's spine in a very good way.

Marcus placed his hand gently on Esca's chin, forcing him to lift his face. "Don't." Esca breathed helplessly, already being lost in the Roman's eyes and he didn't resist when he was kissed, this time gentler than before. He felt Marcus's firm arms being wrapped around his torso, pulling him against his chest, their kiss deepening by every second.

"No, please." Esca pleaded after they broke apart and Marcus slid his hand into his pants, stroking his awakening erection slowly.

"You don't really want me stop, do you?" Marcus asked slyly and Esca looked away embarrassed. He really wasn't sure what he should do. _Push or let? Push or let? Oh, fuck it._ Esca gave in finally, letting his desire take him over.

He grabbed Marcus's nape and pulled him down into another deep, wild kiss, this time Esca responded eagerly, fighting against the man's intruding tongue. He gasped when Marcus got a grab on his hardening member so the winner of the tongue-battling was decided.

Marcus couldn't hold back a short chortle as he felt Esca shivering with pleasure in his arms. The boy was now at a total loss, helplessly moaning against Marcus's chest while the man was stroking his shaft.

"We shouldn't do this." Esca made a last attempt to stop the Roman but he didn't really mean what he had said. Somewhere, at the back of his cloudy mind a voice kept on shouting it was wrong and they mustn't do this but Esca ignored it, his lust far stronger than his rational thoughts.

"But this doesn't mean we won't." Marcus grinned, his seductive look enchanting Esca. The boy grinned back and gathered his courage, pushing the Roman down to the ground, climbing on top of him confidently.

He leaned forward to kiss Marcus then trailed a hand down his firm body, freeing his hardness to stroke it gently. Esca took a deep breath then took the organ into his mouth, licking it a bit clumsily at first. He had tried a few times before he found a right angle and deep-throated Marcus. A huge smirk of satisfaction spread across Esca's face as Marcus let out a manly moan; his back arching slightly, his hand took a grip on the boy's hair, encouraging him to continue. He did his best, sucking hard, bobbing his head up and down earning more pleased moans from Marcus. He was about to deep-throat him again when he thrusted up a bit, his cock was being pushed even deeper into his mouth and Esca was afraid of dying from the lack of oxygen. He coughed for air after he had pulled back, a trail of saliva still connecting him and Marcus's cock.

The Roman grinned and pulled Esca up gently by his chin, giving him a passionate kiss, leaving him breathless, again. "Undress." Marcus gave him a command and Esca gladly did it, throwing his pants away then sitting back on top of the older, legs being spread wide. He positioned himself at the tip of Marcus's cock, sending a nervous glance toward the other.

"Relax. I promise I won't hurt you." He whispered surprisingly softly considering he was a Roman soldier and Esca's owner. The boy nodded, closing his eyes, trying to relax his muscles as much as he was able to. "Just do it." Esca breathed and Marcus immediately thrusted up, his cock painfully tearing its way through the tensed muscles of Esca's hole. The boy's mouth opened for a silent scream and he fell on Marcus, the man's cock was still inside him. He wanted, no, he longed for it but didn't expect it would hurt that much. He felt as if Marcus wanted to rip him into pieces.

"Are you alright?" Marcus asked worried, his forehead resting against Esca's who shut his eyes tight, taking sharp breathes of the air.

"Just... give me a moment." Esca gritted his teeth.

"Open your eyes." The Roman said in a soft tone then added "please, Esca".

The way he pronounced his name made Esca even harder and he opened his eyes, looking straight into the man's eyes. He couldn't quite decide what he saw in his eyes, was it maybe love? Those big, chocolate-brown eyes calmed him down perfectly. Esca smiled shyly at Marcus then sat up, his palm against the man's chest.

"Let's move." Esca inhaled deeply and gave Marcus another sweet smile then rolled his hips a bit. Though he hissed in discomfort it wasn't that bad at all by now. Marcus placed his hands on his hips, pushing him down gently, his cock sliding deeper step by step.

Esca's body tensed by instinct but he could calm himself and soon pleasure took him over. He moved faster, sitting up and down, practically riding on Marcus's erection. He moaned and gasped in enjoyment, his breath hitching every time Marcus thrusted up, going deep into him.

"Oh, fuck." Esca moaned loudly, his whole body starting to tremble uncontrollably as Marcus found his sweet spot and started aiming for it with every thrust. Esca was near his climax, moving more desperately against the man under him.

Marcus grabbed Esca's erection and started stroking it in time their movements, creating a nice rhythm. This was just too much for the boy, his mind was filled with whiteness and he had a tough time, trying to hold back his cum but Marcus had those damned skilful fingers.

"Ah, ngh, I'm... ahhh MARCUS!" Esca literally screamed from the top of his lungs, his body went numb and he released his seeds into Marcus's waiting palm. Feeling Esca's muscles closing around his cock Marcus reached his climax, too, filling the boy who now was lying on top of him, breathing heavily.

"I hate you." It was the first thing Esca said when he could finally catch his breath. Well, it sounded somehow funny from him as he was leaning against someone whose cock was inside his ass and they had just ended their wonderful lovemaking.

"I know." Marcus smirked and kissed his forehead.

"May I ask something?" The Roman only replied with a nod. "Why did you save my life back then?" Esca asked after a short pause, his glare piercing through Marcus's heart. He remained silent for a while.

"I don't know." He said quietly but the boy wasn't satisfied with this kind of answer.

"Please, tell me the truth."

"I really don't know. I just felt it was the right thing to do."

"How chivalrous." Esca sighed sarcastically.

"I found you interesting." Marcus added.

"Is that all?" Esca raised an eyebrow, his look serious.

"Maybe I was fascinated by your brave performance." Marcus said, holding Esca's stare. "What about you? If you really hate me how come you didn't try to kill me?" Now Esca was the one who went silent for a while.

"I've made you a promise." There was a long silence between them again then he let out a troubled sigh and admitted. "I don't intend to kill you. I was confused, of course, moreover, I am still confused but I know one thing for sure. I need you."

"Could it be because you love me?" Marcus asked slyly, earning a death glare.

"Don't be ludicrous. I still hate you." The Briton stated in a hurt tone.

"Yeah, of course." Marcus commented ironically, teasing Esca.

"Just shut up." Esca growled and cupped the man's face between his palm, kissing him hungrily to silent him. He could feel the Roman grinning against their kiss. Their mouths moved against each other madly, Esca was devouring Marcus's lips who let Esca to take the lead for a few seconds then changed it. He entered Esca's mouth, exploring it for at least the tenth time in an hour, tasting the intoxicating sweetness of the boy. They pulled apart after the need of oxygen became suffocating.

"Fine, maybe I love you but hate your arrogant attitude. Are you satisfied now?" Esca panted.

"Very much, thank you." Marcus sneered, and pulled Esca into another kiss before he could say a word of complain about his personality again.


End file.
